The Peculiar Case of Violet July
by Sally Fantastic
Summary: Sherlock/OC. Violet July finaly got enough money to move to 221A Baker Street, but when she meets a weird guy in a trench coat, she rethinks her decision.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note (A/N): Hello fellow Sherlockians! So this is the beginning of the Sherlock/OC story. Note that I used a line that Sherlock said people tell him... ~Hint hint nudge nudge~.**

**I do not own Sherlock BBC.**

**The next chapter WILL be longer than this!**

* * *

_"Cap'n Violet! Cap'n Violet!" Cabin Boy Louis yelled. Captain Violet appeared out of her captain's quarters. "What is it, Matey?"_

_"There are some landlubbers requesting board." Violet raised a brow. Who could want to come aboard her ship? Walking out to the dock, she jumped off the ship and landed on the dock. It was a man. Not tough lookin' at all. "VIOLET! LOUIS! TIME FOR DINNER!" The kids moaned and groaned as they walked over to the dinner table and sat down._

19 Years later...

Violet finally had enough money to buy a flat in London. Just what she needed, to be away from her stupid little brother. She moved into a small flat, 221A Baker Street, a small yet comfortable sort of thing. Just what Violet needed. Kicking on some hightops, a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain black long sleeved shirt, Violet styled her hair and left to explore Baker Street.

She stopped in front of 221B when she saw a man in a trenchcoat and another man in a scuffle. Violet, hating public fights, tried to stay as far away as possible until the man in the trench coat came up to her.

"Recently moved in to Baker Street. Twenty five years of age with no where to go until now, saved up. Bags under eyes, no sleep, either late night shift at job or annoying sibling," He eyes Violet up and down. "Obviously the latter. How, you ask? Well that thermos you have has a small smile on the bottom of it drawn by a red crayola crayon, and if I'm not mistaken twenty five year old's don't play with crayons. 'But artists do', yeah, well if you are an artist then you would have moved out ages ago unless you're a horrible artist getting a penny a day from the paintings. What's your job? You own a bakery. How do I know? You have flour stain on that shirt. How could you afford a bakery if you didn't have money for a job? Either cheap bakery or wealthy mother bought it for you. Obviously the mother." Violet stared at the mysterious man for a while before saying the only thing that came to mind.

"Piss off."


	2. Chapter 2

The man stared at her in triumph as the other man quickly came up and pushed him away. "Really sorry about that, that's his way of saying hello. I'm John Watson. I live in 221B." Violet smiled awkwardly at John, shaking his hand.

"I'm Violet July." John and the man did a double take.

"Wait, Violet July as in the Violet July who's father recently died?" Violet stared at John.

"Yes."

It was now the other man's turn to push John out of the way. "How do you do, I'm Sherlock Holmes." Violet nodded.

"I like your website. Now I really should be heading back home. If there's anything you need you can call me on my cell." John nodded and Sherlock looked a bit disappointed. Violet started padding herself for any paper or pen. "Left butt pocket." Sherlock commented. Violet eyed Sherlock for a second before padding her butt and feeling a pen. Grabbing it, she grabbed John's notepad and wrote on it.

331-2545 ~ Violet July. Call if anything.

She included a small smiley face and handed the notepad to John. "See you around then, Mr Holmes, Mr Watson." John smiled at her. "John, please." And Sherlock didn't say anything. John rolled his eyes. "You can call him Sherlock too." Violet smiled at him and started walking away until she felt a hand on her wrist. It was John again. "Hey, um... are you by any chance busy tomorrow night? We could go catch a flick?" Violet nodded and smiled as she walked away.

Once reaching her flat, she wasn't surprised that her cat Needles ran over to her. "Needles! Who's my favorite cat?"

"Meow."

Violet frowned at the cat's response as she walked around the room, unpacking the little things she had forgotten to. An hour passed of watching day time telly when Violet's phone rung. It was a message from an unknown caller.

_**The bridesmaid is shagging the groom.**_

_**SH**_

Violet frowned as she typed her reply.

_**Miss me already?**_  
_**~Violet**_

His reply was instant.

_**Come to 221B. Now. Don't make me wait.**_

_**SH**_

Violet wondered why he was in such a hurry but nonetheless Violet grabbed her bag, which felt unusually heavy, and walked out, locking the door behind her.

Arriving at her destination, she knocked on the front door. An elderly woman who reminded Violet of Connie Prince opened the door. "Hello! Can I help you?" Violet coughed for a second.

"Um. I'm here to see Sherlock Holmes." The lady smiled and nodded, ushering her in.

"Yes, yes! He's right up the stairs. I'm Mrs. Hudson." Violet smiled at the lady as she walked up the stairs. Not bothering to knock because the door was wide open, she stepped in a bit and whipped her head left and right. "Hello!" Violet hollered, but was answered with nothing. _'Did they literally stand me up in their own flat?'_ Thought Violet. "Sherlock? John? It's me, Violet. You know, Violet July. Violet July as in Violet July's father died two days ago?" Finally, Violet got an answer. It was John, rushing over to the door. "Violet! Come in, come in. Um, did Sherlock call you?" Violet shook her head.

"More like texted me." John nodded.

"That sounds more like him. Now I wonder why he'd text you to come if he wasn't here." Violet raised a brow and took out her cell.

_**Hey dumbass. You aren't here?**_  
_**~Violet**_

Yet again the reply was instant.

_**On my way, had to go catch a serial killer.**_

_**SH**_

Violet stared at the text before bursting into laughter. "H-He's joking right? Catch a serial killer? What is he, a detective?"

"Yes," A deep voice answered from behind her. Violet turned around and there was Sherlock. "But I'm not a detective. I'm the world's only consulting detective." Violet nodded, kind of understanding what he meant by it.

"You mean... police consult you, so that makes you a consulting detective?" Sherlock nodded. "Exactly. Now, I didn't text you over here to talk about me. I have a lead on who killed your dad and I need someone to pose as my date." Violet smiled at him.

"Sure. Oo, this is gonna be loads of fun, what do I wear?" John was a bit flabbergasted by her enthusiasm, as Sherlock smirked to himself.

"Something classy."


	3. Chapter 3

Violet walked home, thinking about everything that had just happened. She had just met a weirdo with the power of deduction, a nice man who asked her out to catch a flick, and a woman who looked like Connie Prince. Getting to 221A, she saw a letter on the floor. Violet picked it up. It was for her, obviously, but it was from someone named Jim Moriarty. Violet doesn't know anyone by that name. Walking into her flat, Needles was sitting on the chair next to her desk. "Needles, move baby." Violet pleaded, but alas the American Shorthair wouldn't move. Violet picked Needles up and moved her over, taking a seat on the chair and opening up the letter.

_**Dear Violet July,**_

_**We are happy to invite you to our auditions for a musical on Broadway. If you are not Violet July please disregard this message.**_

Violet continued reading until the page was read about twenty times. It was signed off _'Sincerely, Jim Moriarty'._ Violet was no singer, but it wouldn't hurt to try to get on Broadway, would it? Violet read the paper once more and sighed, thunking her head onto the desk earning a meow from Needles. It was tomorrow night. The night that Violet was supposed to catch the flick with John. Maybe she could invite him with her to the audition? She needed enough support and a cat alone wouldn't do. She picked up the phone and dialed Sherlock's number since she didn't have John's.

"Hello, Miss July. Something you need?" His sly voice answered.

"Hi, Sherlock. Call me Violet. Is John there with you? I don't have his number." Violet sensed that Sherlock nodded.

"Hello, Violet." John's voice was now coming through the speakers.

"Hey, John. Listen, remember about tomorrow night? Do you think we could have a change of plans?" There was silence on the phone for a few seconds.

"What kind of change of plans?"

"I was invited to an audition for a musical on Broadway and I need some support. Do you think maybe you could come with me?" Yet again there was a few moments of silence followed by a bunch of shuffling and John's angry whispers.

"Miss July, it's me again. We'd love to come. What time?" Violet frowned at Sherlock's voice but decided against arguing.

"Six."

"See you then, and remember about the fake date tonight. I'll pick you up at eight tonight."

"And call me Violet!" Violet said quickly before hanging up. Now to find what to wear.

Violet chose a red cocktail dress with ruffles and a bow with matching red pumps. She styled her bangs to the right, styled the rest of her hair and added some makeup. By the time she was done it was five forty five. At six on the dot there was a knock on her door. Needles circled the door. "Needles! Needles, stop it!" Violet whispered harshly as she unlocked the door to Sherlock Holmes, a handsome man Violet had to admit, in a tuxedo.

Hello, Sexy.

"You have a cat? You did strike me as the type." Sherlock said, eyeing the cat. Violet frowned.

"What do you mean by that? You look good by the way." Violet tried to break the uneven ice. Sherlock looked up from the cat and his eyes traveled up and down her.

"I know I look good, you look decent, let's go." Violet's jaw dropped at him as she locked the front door. "Bye bye, Needles!" Sherlock raised a brow. "Why name the cat, Needles?" Violet smiled a lopsided grin at him, showing bright white teeth.

"Two reasons. One, a very important friend once asked me if I would take the path of needles or pins. I told him I'd take the path of needles because in one of the Little Red Riding Hood stories, the wolf took the path of needles and got to the Grandmother's house faster. Second reason... oh should I tell you? Do you really want to know?" Sherlock nodded.

"Because I don't work at a bakery. I'm a tattoo artist."

* * *

**A/N: And fin3. Next chapter coming soon. The dress and the shoes are on my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The song used is "Somebody That I Used To Know" By Gotye.**

* * *

Violet noticed that as Sherlock sat in the taxi next to her he seemed to be extremely uncomfortable. "Everyone makes mistakes." I mumble. He whips his head to look at me. "I'm not everyone." Violet shrugged as she looked down at her dress, feeling his icy stare on her.

They finally arrived at the location. Violet didn't know where it was. They walked in, arm in arm. Once inside, Sherlock pointed to a chair. "Sit. Stay." Violet waited for the, 'Good girl!', but none came. She sat in the room as 'Somebody That I Used To Know' started playing. Violet sang along quietly.

"You didn't have to cut me off.  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing.  
And I don't even need your love.  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough.  
You didn't have to stoop so low.  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number.  
I guess that I don't need that though.  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know."

Violet hadn't noticed that Sherlock hadn't gone to far. He returned and sat next to her.

"Lost a boyfriend."

"Yes." She mumbled quietly, running a hand over her stomach.

"And a child."

"Yes."

Sherlock hated that she wasn't even saying anything. "But you didn't lose the child. He stole her from you." Violet stood up, walking away. Sherlock stood up and followed her. "He was abusive and you're afraid he's abusing the girl." Violet stopped in the middle of the little dance area. She turned around and looked at him. "Ah! Sherlock, dear! You actually came!" A voice sounded from behind them. Sherlock rolled his eyes in Violet's direction then turned around, putting on a fake yet charming smile.

"Hello, Miss Lakely. How are you on this fine evening?" 'Miss Lakely' turned to look at Violet.

"Who's this beautiful young lady?" Violet smiled lightly, holding her hand out.

"I'm Violet July. Nice to meet you." Miss Lakely visibly cringed, but quickly returned the smile and the shake.

"So, Miss Lakely. Why did you kill Miss July's father?" Sherlock questioned, the grin lost. Violet turned to Sherlock and back to Miss Lakely, who was shaking.

"I-. I don't know what you're talking about, sir. Get your facts straight before you accuse me of doing something atrocious like that!" Violet frowned and cut Sherlock off before he could say anything.

"Miss Lakely, you should be completely honest. I see you shaking. And I promise that if you tell me if you did or not (not him, me) I won't tell a soul." Miss Lakely shook furiously until grabbing my wrist and pulling me close to her mouth. "I did it." I nodded at her and quickly grabbed both of her arms and put them behind her. Sherlock took this opportunity to call the police. "Hello, lovely." A voice resounded from behind them. Everything went quiet but the music.

Violet turned around and there, standing right behind her, was her ex, Shane.

"Shane." Violet said with gritted teeth. She was shaking furiously. **"YOU ASSHOLE! DO YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO EVEN BE IN MY PRESENCE AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME? WHERE'S AUBREY? HUH?"** Violet screamed. Sherlock was standing behind everyone with the police and DI Lestrade. Shane smirked.

"Aubrey's breathing. I never said she's okay, but she's breathing. So how's the dad? Oh wait, he's dead." Violet erupted, letting go of Miss Lakely and pouncing on Shane, scratching his face and punching him until the police separated them. "Never show your face **AGAIN!"** Violet yelled, her makeup smudged and her hair everywhere. She had lost a shoe in the process, holding it in her left hand. Shane had disappeared before the police could grab him, along with Miss Lakely. Violet was taken to Sherlock, whom was smirking. "Have fun?" Violet growled at him, smacking his arm (but not too hard). Sherlock sighed. "Well, we're off." Sherlock picked Violet up and onto his shoulder. "Hey! Let go, you bugger!" Sherlock paid no attention as he walked off to hail a cab.


	5. Chapter 5

Violet and Sherlock rode in silence until one of them broke it.

"What did Shane do to you?" Sherlock asked. Violet continued looking out the window.

"Raped me, abused me physically and mentally, and took my baby away from me when she was three, the year I told him to sod off." Violet said as if she was talking about someone else.

Sherlock raised a brow. "Stop trying to be tough. It doesn't suit you." She turned her head to face him.

"How would you know? You just met me this morning."

Sherlock stayed silent for a moment. "Was he always crazy?" That's when it hit her.

Hard.

"No." She sighed. "We met when I was twenty three, living the dream in the US until he came home one day and just started lashing out on me. I almost lost the baby because of him." Sherlock was quiet and so was Violet until her phone vibrated.

_**Come back to me, Vi. I miss you. But if you tell more to that detective... let's just say I got snipers. Go ahead and show this to him.**_

_**Shane.**_

Violet stared at the text for a minute before handing the phone to Sherlock, not even looking at him. Just looking straight. She waited for Sherlock to finish reading, which didn't take long, and he returned the cell phone.

After stopping at Violet's flat, she was surprised when Sherlock got off with her.

"Go pack your stuff." Violet raised a brow.

"What for?"

"You're coming to 221B."

Violet sighed. "What about my cat?"

"Bring her." Violet nodded, walking up. She got slightly nervous when she heard Sherlock following her.

"Do you mind?" Violet asked.

"Not at all." Sherlock told her, smirking in her direction as he continued to follow her. Violet sighed and she opened up her apartment door.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

What was that ticking noise? Violet disregarded it when Needles came running up to her. "Hey baby. We're going on vacation." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Are you so socially deprived that you talk to your cat?" Violet turned over to him.

"What about you? You don't seem like you have much friends." Sherlock remained quiet. Violet smirked in victory as she went to her bedroom to start packing.

**_Tick. Tick. Tick_**.

The annoying ticking noise grew louder when she got to her bedroom. Packing clothes for a week, she moved to the bathroom to get her toiletries. She grabbed shaving cream, razors, deodorants, feminine things, and toothbrush, packing it into a little pouch. She went to the makeup, grabbing her eyeliner and mascara, along with her lipsticks, lip glosses, and concealers. She moved back to her room when she realized she was still walking in her heels. She was gonna get major blisters.

_**TICK! TICK! TICK!**_

The ticking just didn't stop. Violet reminded herself to check what it was after she changed her shoes. She grabbed her converse and threw them on, not even bothering to tie them.

Time to check what that ticking was.

Violet threw her bag out into the living room, obviously scaring her cat after hearing a huge meow.

"Sherlock, you're being awfully quiet." Violet said, throwing her pillows off her bed. Nothing.

"Yes, well I'm trying not to be a distraction." She heard him holler back as she pulled her covers off the bed. Nada.

"You're trying to deduce more about me, aren't you?" Violet yelled, her voice starting to sound panic-y as she threw her top mattress off of the actual bed. NOTHING. Where in the hell was that annoying ticking coming from?

"Yes. Quite a cute family you have." Sherlock's voice sounded. Finally, Violet moved to her closet, which she hadn't opened. All her clothes hadn't been put in there yet, it was in her dresser. Opening it quickly, Violet gasped dramatically.

There was a shrine with pictures of herself and Shane, flowers surrounded it. In the middle, there were dynamite tied up with a timer that read '0:09' and it was counting off. That was the ticking. Rather quickly, Violet ran out of her bedroom, having to skid to a halt to turn into the living room. Sherlock raised a brow at her as she grabbed her bag and stuffed Needles into it. "Run, Sherlock! **RUN! BOMB!**" Violet yelled. That was enough to send them both running as the apartment exploded into red flames that danced around the flat, causing Violet and Sherlock to jump out of the apartment building.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I made an account on _POLYVORE. _The link is on my profile, but the reason I am telling you this is because all the outfits my characters wear are on there.**

**Samantha July**

**Violet July (Not Violet July 2 or Violet July 3, just Violet July.)**

**are the ones you need to see. I'll start putting those in the chapters.**

**By the way, I feel like it made it sound like Violet threw her cat into an actual suitcase. xD No, she threw the cat into a cheerleader bag and left it unzipped. Lol.**

* * *

Violet stayed seated on the ground as Sherlock walked over to 221B to get John. Needles stuck her head out of the bag and joined Violet in staring at the flames. Needles turned to look at Violet, a single tear falling from her face. Now, Violet was a tough little bugger, and to make her cry it takes a lot, even Needles realized this. Hopping out of the bag, Needles sat in front of Violet and patted her hand reassuringly with her paw. "Meow?" Violet looked at Needles sadly.

"Oh, baby. Our home. We don't have a home anymore." Violet broke down, laying on the concrete in the fetal position.

"Don't be sad, Violet!" Violet heard. She looked around, but the only living thing there was Needles. Violet stared at the cat wide eyed.

"Needles... Did you just...?"

"Oh... uh... MEOW!" The cat stuttered. Violet looked around again.

"Needles. Are you talking?" Needles sighed.

"Yes. But please don't disown me! I promise to be a good kitty!" Violet frowned at Needles.

"I would never disown you. I think this is pretty cool. Is there some sort of secret code that no one can hear you, or no one is allowed to hear you?" Needles bobbed her head.

"Only people you trust, Violet. You're my owner anyways." Violet smiled at the cat before returning to her fetal position.

"Needles. Our home. It's just... gone." Needles laid down on the floor next to her owner before Sherlock returned. "Miss July I called the firemen and the police." Violet sighed.

"I told you to call me Violet. And no fireman or policeman is going to bring my house back." Sherlock shrugged as John came out of 221B and walked over to Violet. "Violet, are you okay?" He asked, truly concerned. Violet sat up.

"No, but I guess I'll manage. Sherlock invited me to stay at 221B. If it's okay, I'll stay until I find a new place." Needles walked around Violet and sat in front of John. John stared at the cat. "You have a cat."

"Yes. Her name is Needles. Needles, introduce yourself." Needles looked at Violet as if asking if it was okay. "Go on." Violet beckoned. Needles turned back to John.

"I'm Needles." The cat said, surprising both Sherlock and John.

"Uh... Hi... Needles. I'm... John Watson..." John stared at Needles and Needles stared back before the sirens were heard.

Violet was sitting behind an ambulance with a blanket over herself, and personally she didn't mind. She found refuge in the blanket. The same policeman from back at the party walked up to her. "Hello, Miss July. I'm Greg Lestrade. We need you to tell us all you can about the incident." Violet nodded.

"I know who did it. It was Shane Hartigan, my ex. He had texted me before telling me that he had snipers on Sherlock Holmes and I as we rode back to my flat. When we got in, I heard a strange ticking noise. When I opened up my closet, there was some sort of shrine with old pictures of us. In the middle there was dynamite and the ticking came from a timer connected to the dynamite. Sherlock, my cat and I all got out safely, but my other stuff did not, along with pictures that are irreplaceable." Lestrade nodded.

"Here's my card. If you need anything please call me. We'll look into Mr. Hartigan. For now do you have a place to stay?"

"Yes," Sherlock answered, walking up and grabbing her bag. "Miss July and Needles will be staying with me." Lestrade sighed and looked over at Violet.

"I feel for you, Miss July. Also, my condolences over the loss of your father. I knew him, he was a great man." Lestrade smiled sadly at Violet before reassuringly patting her leg and walking off. Violet's phone started ringing. It was her mother. Oh dear.

"Hello?" Violet answered. Her mother did not sound happy.

"Violet! You've had me worried sick. I'm coming to London!" Violet started panicking as she threw the fluffy orange blanket off of her and walking off, causing Needles to stand next to John and await her master's return.

"No! Mommy, you don't have to do this. It's just a little explosion." She heard her mother gasp.

"Explosion? Violet, what in God's name are you talking about?"

"You didn't know about the explosion? Mom, my flat exploded." The phone hung up and shortly after she recieved a text from her mother.

_**im in cab with louis we are on our way to the airport where will you be staying**_

_**xoxoxo mommy**_

Violet flinched at her Mom's text. She needed to teach her mom how to actually punctuate.

_**I will be staying at an acquaintance's flat. His name is Sherlock Holmes.**_  
_**221B Baker Street.**_

_**~Violet**_

_**okay honey tomorrow you and i will buy you a new car its the least i can do**_

_**xoxoxo mommy**_

Violet started walking back to the ambulance until a woman stopped her. "Who're you?" She asked with a slight bitchy tone. Violet narrowed her eyes.

"The victim." The lady rolled her's.

"What's your relationship with the freak?"

"Who are you anyways? And who's the freak?" Violet knew the answer.

"I'm Sergeant Sally Donovan, and the freak is Sherlock Holmes. If I were you I'd stay away from him. He gets a kick out of these types of cases, and one day he'll get so bored that there will be a dead person lying around, and Sherlock Holmes will be the one who put it there." Sherlock by now was listening in to the conversation.

"Well, Miss Donovan," Violet put her hands on her hips. "I like Sherlock. And he's not a freak, he's doing your job and doing it looking sexy and doing it damn well."

Sally frowned. "Don't come crying to me when he tries to murder you, hun." Violet rolled her eyes.

"At least he would do it with a purpose." Violet walked away, leaving a flabbergasted Sally.

Sherlock smirked as he saw Violet walk back. Violet smiled. "You heard that didn't you?" Sherlock shrugged.

"Why would you defend someone you just met?"

Violet stared at him. "I'm hoping for a hug?" John chuckled.

"Good luck trying to get one." Violet laughed, and for some reason Sherlock felt something in his stomach flutter. Ugh, it was probably the chicken that John made him eat.

"Well we should be heading back." John said, noticing how uncomfortable Sherlock looked. He 'ahem'ed.

"Yes. Let's go. I'll take your bag." Sherlock said, quickly walking off.

* * *

They went and bought Needles all her necessities and then went home and fell asleep.

"Violet! Violet! Violet!" Violet woke up to the sound of Needles's voice in the morning.

"What?"

"You told me to wake you up at nine. It's nine!" Violet nodded into her pillow as she went into the bathroom downstairs to brush her teeth and hair (the same as always, swooped bang). She went back upstairs and got into a floral spaghetti strapped top that stopped right under her breasts. For pants she put on normal jean shorts and for shoes she put her favorite Steve Madden Audrinaa Platform Sandals. For accessories, Violet wore a necklace with a starfish and peace earrings, as well as some bangles. You might be thinking,_'Yeah right, it's cold in London and you don't see people running around dressed like that!'_ but Violet had gotten so used to the London air that if she wanted to run around naked she could. She grabbed her tote bag and walked out.

Sherlock had been sitting on the couch in his mind palace this whole time and John was making toast when Violet emerged from her bedroom. "Miss July, don't you think it's a bit too cold for that outfit?"

Violet rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna answer you unless you call me by my first name. By the way, my mom's coming and she's gonna get me a car." John overheard this as he sat in the table in the living room because the one in the kitchen was bombarded with experiments.

"Oh really? That's nice of her. What car do you have in mind?"

"The Toyota Avensis."

John nodded. "Nice car. Are you still going to go to the Broadway audition tonight?" Violet sighed. She had forgotten all about that.

"Nah. We can still catch a flick if you want." There was a knock at the door. "Yoo hoo!" It was Mrs. Hudson. "Violet, dear! Your mother and brother are here!" Violet smiled, shooting a look at Sherlock that screamed, 'be nice'. Samantha July came storming in along with Louis. "Honey!" Samantha yelled as she wrapped her hands around her daughter.

"Hi Mom. Hey Dork." Violet said after hugging her mother. Louis rolled his eyes. "Uh, for your info, I got a girlfriend." Violet rolled her eyes.

"Really? You're twenty three and you just got a girlfriend? I feel bad for the girl. What's her name?"

"Molly Hooper. She works at the morgue." John shot a look at Sherlock and Sherlock shrugged at him.

"Right. Anyways, Mom, Louis, these are my temporary flatmates, Dr. John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. This is my mom, Samantha July and my brother Louis July." Sherlock put on his charming smile and nodded his head.

"How do you do?" Samantha smiled at Sherlock and Louis raised a brow at him. John walked up to them and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you two." Violet smiled, clapping her hands together as Needles emerged from upstairs. "AAAAACHOOOO!" Samantha sneezed as she looked around and groaned. "Violet, you still have that cat? Jesus, you know how allergic I am. Well, Louis and I are going to get a hotel, I'll be back by eleven to get your car, okay dear? Pleasure to meet you both, Dr. Watson and Mr. Holmes." Samantha left rather quickly, but Louis wanted to stay.

"Ma, I'm gonna stay."

"Okay dear! Violet watch over your little brother!" Violet rolled her eyes as she smacked the back of Louis's head.

"Ow! Why you little bitch!" Violet gasped at her brother's language as he stomped her foot. They started fighting and John needed to break them up.

**"Children, please!"** John yelled. Violet rolled her eyes. "You little bugger. Why couldn't you have stayed home instead of coming with mom?" Louis rolled his eyes as he glared at Sherlock. "Sherlock may I speak with you?" Louis put on a fake smile that could compete with Sherlock's.

"Sure." He answered as Louis and Sherlock walked off, leaving Violet and John to have breakfast.

Louis and Sherlock had moved to Sherlock's room. Sherlock closed the door and stared at Louis.

"Well?"

"You like my sister." Sherlock raised a brow.

"No I don't. Is that all?" Louis laughed.

"Oh boy, you really do like my sister." For some reason, Sherlock felt as if his heart would beat out of his chest. He had only known Violet for one day and a half. He didn't like her. At all. He was Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective who is married to his work. Then why was he feeling like this?

"Violet texted me last night. Here." Louis handed Sherlock his phone.

_**Hey Louis. It's big sister, Violet. I know how much you miss me ;3 I just need someone to talk to.**_

_**~Vi**_

Sherlock went to see Louis's reply.

_**What is it? I'll set aside our differences for a bit  
Lou**_

_**Love at first sight. Does it exist?**_

_**~Vi**_

_**Well, it kinda depends. Why?**_  
_**Lou**_

_**Because I met someone today. For some reason, every time he tells me something about myself I freeze and want to jump him.**_

_**~Vi**_

_**Ew. Don't tell me about your sex life, Violet. Who is it anyways?**_  
_**Lou**_

_**...**_  
_**~Vi**_

_**Come on. I can't help if you don't tell me.**_  
_**Lou**_

_**It's this guy I met. His name is Sherlock Holmes.**_

_**~Vi**_


End file.
